


millennials

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 18





	millennials

There was always talk about how the millenials were doing everything wrong, but that was one of the things that bound them together. Hui loved that no matter where he was, Jinho was just a text or phonecall away. He loved that they could sit together, Hui's head in Jinho's lap with his fingers softly carding through his hair, and talk about their seemingly distant childhoods and reminisce. He loved that they could also discuss their dreams of the future with the sky as the limit.

Both of their dreams took them away from their families. Finding a passion and a path filled with uncertainty was something that neither of their parents wanted for them. Graduate, then onto college, then into n office were the plans that had been laid out of them, but both of them chose to break away from that predestined path, and to tread where many had gone and failed.

What kept the hope alive was that many had succeeded and the draw of music and spotlight was too strong for either of them to resist.

Despite all of the pain and the long nights and the endless, tiring work, Hui couldn't bring himself to regret any of it. It had brought him to new heights of creativity that he couldn't have reached on his own, it had brought him an unexpected family to share good days and bad days with.

But most of all it had brought him to Jinho, who held his hand and was always waiting with words of encouragement and soft kisses if they could sneak them. When Hui was stressed or at his wits end, he loved that he could always count on a late night text, a notification from Jinho, asking him to come to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ugghghgugrugrewrguwrfw


End file.
